Currently, political campaigns have utilized traditional media for transmitting the message of a political candidate. Print media, radio, television, telephone and direct mail are methods primarily used to educate the voter on a specific candidate's platform and his/her messages, as well as to create name recognition. As Internet usage increases in this country, more and more people have access to the Internet and the political arena. Furthermore, a good portion of those who have access to the Internet are educated and more likely to vote. Therefore, “e-Campaigning,” campaigning over the Internet, has become more common. During the 2000 primary election campaigns, all Presidential candidates had an Internet site. However, what they did with it and how they utilized it to help them gain voters and name recognition, as well as funding, was very poor.